


Gryffindor’s Poison

by MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom! Godric, M/M, Top! Salazar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS/pseuds/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Godric ends up being furious at Salazar for some reasons and Salazar doesn't know how things would ever go if he loses his dear beloved Gryffindor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gryffindor’s Poison

**Author's Note:**

> This could go as a one shot or it could be a part of my multi-chapter story "The Secret of the Snake and the Lion Founders". That depends on what happens on that multi-chapter story. Anyway, I hope you like it.

**_ Gryffindor’s Poison _ **

_Pairing: Salazar Slytherin x Godric Gryffindor_

**_A/N:_** Guys here's how I imagined Salazar, Godric and the other founders would be.

 

Here's the four Founders

 

 

 

 

It was a cold yet pleasant day in Hogwarts and Godric Gryffindor pleased to see his lover but upon reaching the Great Hall his smile fell. Rowena was at it again, she was flirting with _his_ Salazar. Yes, Salazar was his and he was Salazar's. They've been lovers for years now and it began ever since they were both sixteen. Shaking his head, he went towards his seat and coldly ignored the greeting he received from her. Noticing Salazar's piercing gaze he just sneered at the two and gave them the cold shoulder until breakfast ended.

 

Sighing at the lack of care Salazar seemed to give him, he casted a tempus charm and there he saw that it was already nearing lunch. Sighing again at this, he slumped at his chair and hid his face from his students who were now busy writing down the notes he had given them. Closing his eyes, he drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Salazar was silently sitting at the table that they, the founders and teachers, were designated on. He was waiting for his beloved Godric to appear today. Apparently, these past few days the both of them were too busy to even have a proper conversation without anyone interrupting them. Drumming his fingers on the dark mahogany brown wood he waited for his dearest but to his dismay Rowena Ravenclaw came and sat beside him.

 

Trying to ignore her, he glared at her to shut up but his attempts failed. Clenching his jaw at the poor excuse of a woman, he was brought out of his reverie when the bitch insulted his Slytherins. How dare she say that his Slytherins were nothing compared to her Ravenclaws. Insinuating that out of all the four houses she was the best but not only did she insult his Slytherins but she also insulted _his_ Godric and his Gryffindors. He silently casted her a wind blowing charm that'll activate once they left the Great Hall and she continue to insult the Gryffindor founder. That'll teach her that when she'll insult _his_ Godric the wind would her blow skirt up and her papers away.

 

Not realizing that Godric already came until he felt the red head sneer at him, he then gazed at his lover worriedly thinking what seemed to be the matter. Noticing that he was being ignored, he frowned dejectedly and shook his head. Placing an unreadable mask he decided to investigate things later.

* * *

 

Godric woke up at the confines of Salazar's room. Rubbing his eyes, he found himself not dreaming of the place that he was in. Standing up, he quietly tried to get away from the room but by the time he was at the middle of his path he felt his knees buckling and he thought begrudgingly that he'd soon meet the cold hard floor. But to his surprise he felt strong arms catching him, looking up he saw Salazar looking at him disapprovingly but there he noticed that those eyes held concern too.

 

Sighing, he tried to push himself away from the man but to his dismay he failed. Salazar just then held him closer. Closing his eyes in defeat, he asked "Why am I here and what time is it?" Feeling himself being lifted and carried back to bed he heard Salazar reply, " You fell asleep and even when your students tried to wake you up, you still slept. Don't worry, I already excused you from your today's teaching duties. Besides, its already night. Everything's already been taken care of."

 

Slumping at the soft bed he then heard his lover say worriedly, "Godric, tell me what's wrong? You've been avoiding me the whole day. Not only that, you were bitten by a snake, Godric! How did that happen? Good thing that the poison was slow acting and that I knew how to treat or else you would've died." A small pause could be heard and then Salazar quietly said with such sincerity, " I could've lost the only thing that I love. I...I could've lost you, Godric, and I'd rather die than lose you." Opening his eyes, he was surprised to see that the distance between them were now just a breath's away. Seeing the concerned look still in his Slytherin's face, he gently touched his face and kissed Salazar.

 

Feeling the passionate and hungry kiss that they were having. He, Godric Gryffindor, moaned at this as felt himself burning pleasurely alive with the spark that was happening between them. Only Salazar could ever make him feel this way with just kiss. With all the men and women he'd been with, Salazar was the best of all. The Slytherin made him feel alive, safe, and loved. He was the only one which accepted every part of his personality, even with his need of letting his control go and submitting. Whining at the lost of contact when they broke apart he soon saw Salazar taking his clothes off. Starting from his robes until his very undergarments, Godric's eyes stayed glued onto the man. Whimpering when he saw Salazar's cock, he then decided to rid himself of his own clothes.

 

The mere sight of Salazar's proud erect cock made Godric's mouth water and yearn to be filled to the brim. Having his clothes shed off of him, he spread his legs invitingly and not moments later his dear Slytherin was on top of him; kissing, biting, sucking, and caressing any flesh he could get his hands on. Gasping and panting at the onslaught of sensations, he pulled at Salazar's hair and kissed him hungrily silently pleading him to be inside of him already.

* * *

 

Salazar already dismissed his class and he passed by Godric's classroom. Something was amiss as that he noticed that, there were still children in it. Curiosity at peak, he went inside the classroom and there he found an unconscious Godric. Noticing the curious stares of the students, he dismissed them saying that Godric was still asleep due to exhaustion. After that, knowing that they were now all gone, he took the sleeping arms in his arms but then he noticed that Godric was feverish. Realizing this, he immediately apparated to his room.

 

 Once they were in the confines of Salazar's room, he gently placed his courageous princess on the bed and there he did a diagnostic spell on his beloved. Caressing Godric's pale and beautiful face, his eyes went wide when he saw the results stating that Godric was poisoned by a snake bite. A roman green stinger, to be precise. Eyeing his dear heart, he kissed his forehead before he went into a frenzy in preparing the antidote to the venom inside his beloved's system. Two hours had passed and he was finally seeing results to his efforts of curing Godric. Sighing, he was thankful that he didn't have any classes not until later. Preparing himself and giving a second glance, he warded his room and left his dear Godric.

 

 It was already nearing dinner time and people were packing in the Great Hall, excusing himself he went back to his room to take care of his dear heart. Not caring of the whispers he was receiving, he regally walked out of the hall holding his head up not giving a damn to them.

 

Upon arriving at his room he was shocked to see Godric trying to leave his room. Realizing that the Gryffindor was about to fall, he immediately went to catch him and there he noticed that Godric was trying to push himself away from him. Holding Godric closer to him, he heard him question "Why am I here and what time is it?" Knowing that Godric was waiting a reply he lifted the man in his arms and took him back to bed answering, "You fell asleep and even when your students tried to wake you up, you still slept. Don't worry, I already excused you from your today's teaching duties. Besides, its already night. Everything's already been taken care of."

 

Seeing him slump on the bed he worriedly said, "Godric, tell me what's wrong? You've been avoiding me the whole day. Not only that, you were bitten by a snake, Godric! How did that happen? Good thing that the poison was slow acting and that I knew how to treat or else you would've died." Pausing for a moment Salazar then quietly said with such sincerity, " I could've lost the only thing that I love. I...I could've lost you, Godric, and I'd rather die than lose you." Seeing his dear Gryffindor close his eyes, Salazar came closer to him and looked worriedly at his lover while they were now just a breath's away.

 

Not a few moments later, Gordric kissed him passionately and hungrily and then a moan could be heard from the man below him. Gods, he loved his dear Gryffindor even with him being his brother, friend and lover. Godric, always brought out the best and worst of him even when they were kids. He then remembered the poor child whom he've found and treated as his brother, the child he protected and adored. Godric was the only one who brought out his humanity but he was also the only one who could make him a monster. To say he was willing to give everything he could to Gordric; mind, body and soul was an understatement. To be precise, he's even willing to be everything that Godric ever needs him to be, not caring about whatever consequences there may be for his actions. Godric was his everything.

 

Pulling away from the little lion he started to undress himself, wanting nothing else but to be united to his beloved. Noticing that his dear heart was naked and giving him a yearning look, he immediately placed himself on top of the Gryffindor and started kissing, biting, sucking, and caressing the flesh that he could get his hands on. The ministrations he was doing seemed to get good results as he could hear Godric's gasps, pants, and moans but then he was stopped when his beloved pulled at his hair and kissed him hungrily as if Godric was silently pleading him to enter that willing body. Realizing his beloved's silent pleas he soon position himself on the quivering entrance and slowly thrust inside.

 

The heat that enveloped him was too irresistable but then Salazar tried his best to be still for Godric because he didn't want to hurt his beloved anymore. Afterall, he went inside him without any preparation and they haven't done it for a few days now making his dear heart tight. Staring at the trembling form beneath him, he could see Godric trying to relax for him and then beautiful hazel nut eyes were looking back him and were adorned along with a small smile. Leaning forward, he captured those soft lips and kissed Godric sweetly trying to appease him but then he was surprised when the Gryffindor whispered in his ear, "Fuck me, Salazar."

 

Pulling back to stare at the man before him, a challenging smile was given to him trying to urge him on doing the action. Shaking his head he then smirked and warned, "You shouldn't have done that, Grodric. I'll make you regret your request." Taking the small hips he then began on a brutal and fast pace making the man beneath him whimper, gasp, and moan.

* * *

 

Godric felt so full with the way Salazar filled him to brim with his girth. Gripping the sheets underneath him, he did his best to thrust back and meet the Slytherin's actions moaning at the onslaught of sensations he felt himself getting to the brink of climax. Coming close to Salazar he kissed him and told of his impeding end. Pulling away his lover bit his neck and he ended up shouting out the name of his beloved Salazar while coming.

 

The pain and pleasure coursing through his system had put him in an overload resulting to his quick finish. Trembling as he felt orgasm wash over him in waves, he could feel something dripping from the side of his neck. Looking at Salazar he then could see blood on his lover’s lips and snapping out of his disorganized thoughts he could still feel Salazar hard inside of him. Smiling tiredly, he clenched around the hard organ inside of him and again pushed up to lick the blood on the Slytherin’s lips. Caressing the snake’s cheek he did his best coax the man to his end by further clamping down his insides.

 

Noticing the now faltering movements of his dear elder brother, he then whispered in between pants and a few whimpers  “Fill me with your seed, Salazar. Make me yours and claim me.” Those words seemed to trigger the man and not much later, his lover came inside filling him to the brim. Closing his eyes, he then felt the Slytherin pull out of him very gently and cast a quick scrougify on both of them. Opening his eyes, Salazar then kissed him sweetly and embraced him, encasing him with the promise of comfort and security. Smiling tiredly at the man he was then pulled into deep sleep by the man he loved, adored, and hated at the same time. He was pulled into sleep by the man he considered his own poison and death with the promise of love and protection. Shaking his head, he tiredly closed his eyes and quietly whispered his own, “I love you, Salazar. I love you, my poison, death, and end.” Seeing nothing but black he let himself be pulled into cold and dark abyss with the promise of Salazar always being there for him.

 

_**End** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it and I'm open for suggestions or criticism. If you do like it, I hope you put KUDOS. Thank you and enjoy.


End file.
